Second Chance
by nIoop
Summary: One of Flash's most favorited characters has a second chance to live a life with Team Flash. They have to adjust, even setting down roots with an identity. What will happen? Will their secrets be found out? Are they even ready to have a life? Rated T for possible language.
1. Prologue Pt 1

**Hey guys! Just so you know, this is pretty much my first time writing my own stories, so my writing will be very flawed. I also struggle a lot with filler and details, so the chapters may be very short. I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoy anyway!**

She was so gullible.

A tidal wave of memories was flooding her head, but that thought stuck.

She genuinely though Thawne was trying to help her save her father. Nope, he was using her to destroy the dagger so that he could be freed, and he knew that she would die when the timeline changed. He used her, she fell for it, and now she's dead.

She didn't know what would happen after she died, so she wasn't sure what to expect. But she definitely didn't expect to feel like her face just got crushed into the ground.

She didn't expect to taste blood, nor did she expect the terrible migraine. She didn't expect the burning sensation on her hands.

It took Nora West-Allen a little bit to realize she wasn't dead. It also took her a while to realize that, at the moment, she was going so fast that everything around her was still. Everything including a glowing red portal.

Once she slowed down and time was passing normally for her, her speed healing kicked in and she was better in just a few minutes. She was still confused as to what was going on and why she thought she died. She had only just gotten knocked out of the "negative speed force" Thawne told her about.

Only one choice, really. Either the memories she was flooded with were real, and Team Flash is going to be very confused, or none of it was, and the Flash is going to be very frustrated.

Only one way to find out, really.


	2. Prologue Pt 2

Barry Allen hadn't taken well to his daughter's death. He had been watching his daughter's last recording when he heard a sort of zoom noise.

The noise of a speedster.

He walked over to the cortex to see what was going on, only to come to the conclusion that he was hallucinating.

"We need to talk."

Definitely hallucinating.

"I remember dying, but I'm dead."

Nora wasn't really sure that this could be the right place. The only people at S.T.A.R. labs at the time were Barry and Iris, who were both just staring at Nora with their eyes bulging out of their skulls.

Not knowing what to say, Nora just started in on trying to explain what happened.

"So, that night, when I was running through the negative speed force, something happened. I must have accidentally created a time remnant, which is who exited the speed force and lived through everything that happened. I'm not sure what happened next, though. I must have just been running and running and running, but time is wonky there. Not long ago, though, I recall flying out of a speed force portal and landing somewhere called Moy Street.

"Our brains must have been entangled, or something, because the moment I exited the portal I was flooded with memories of everything that happened, the meta-human virus, d- dying and all of it. The knowledge that Eobard was using me... I feel like this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

There was silence for quite a while, before Barry simply said, "Nothing involving Thawne is anybody's fault except Thawne."

Followed by a flash of lightning, a hug, and tears.

Tears of joy.

**Hey guys, sorry for another short chapter. It's hard to come up with a lot to write on an introduction. I'm gonna keep working though. Thank you to the 59 people who have given me a chance so far, and thank you to AnkorB the words of support.**


	3. Chapter 1

"So, what now?"

Cisco's question paused the celebration and was followed by a frown from Nora. "Well..." She paused for a minute, unsure of how to explain it. "I went back to my time before I came over here, and..." Another pause. "I don't exist there." The only person to question this was Joe, who was not yet aware of all of the complexities of time travel. Nora, on the other hand, was worried that she would be a burden, and wasn't looking forward to the response she was going to get.

"That's great!" Iris West-Allen exclaimed, walking over and giving Nora a hug. "We can finish the list of things we have to do together! We can have a life!" Nora wasn't expecting that, but she was incredibly relieved.

"There's still one problem," Barry noticed. "She technically doesn't exist here either, although it should be easier to get registered as a person in 2019 than in 2045." He paused for a minute, then quoted his infamous pun and ran out. In a few moments, he was back, and Lyla was with him.

"So," she started, "What's up?"

**Hey guys. I know this chapter is short, but I'm going to put my efforts towards another fanfic. The thing about writing your own ending to a season of a show is that the moment the next season airs, they become out of date and feel like they were a waste. This was a good push to start trying writing, but I'm going to put this story on hiatus. I recently remembered an episode of Supergirl ****about when the two were in high school, and am going to do a story about that.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
